


Delighted Torture

by Mask_of_Sliske



Series: A Debaucherous Odyssey [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Body Worship, Bondage, Captain Yasuo, Hinted sexual abuse, M/M, Odyssey Universe, Oral, Ordinal Kayn, Porn with some plot, Power Bottom Yasuo, Slight World-Building, a little dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mask_of_Sliske/pseuds/Mask_of_Sliske
Summary: Ordinal Kayn manages to get captured by the crew of the Morning Star. In an attempt to extract information, Captain Yasuo resorts to some creative methods.





	Delighted Torture

**Author's Note:**

> //Kayn is being resistant, so Yasuo ends up using orgasm denial to extract information from him, among other things. KappaPride. This is going to have a sister-fic with Kayn in a dominant position from the start with another character. I'm trying to get back into writing, so be sure to give some constructive comments when possible! It will also seem a little chunky, trying to get used to this format. -Mask//

"I'm not going to tell you anything."

 

Yasuo sighed. Kayn was being particularly difficult. It came as a surprise when Jinx and Malphite managed to capture him. He honestly didn't know what he was thinking trying to get some information out of him.The blue-haired Ordinal was kept on his knees by the use of chains and shackles. Three sets of them and all made from Silver-Steel. Excellent for keeping your prisoners too weak to use their innate abilities and run away. That was one assurance at least, knowing he can't just break out and crash the ship.

 

Or worse.

 

The Captain was in quite a situation. It was common knowledge that Ordinals were difficult to crack via most torture methods. They were trained in ways that can help them resist such things. Not to mention when they do feel like they were going to break, they would give devastatingly false information that would lead them into a death trap. Yet, Yasuo still was confident he would find a way to beat the odds. Studying the smirking face of Kayn, he soon started to formulate a plan.

 

Oh, this will be fun.

 

With a smug face of his own, he swaggered over to where the Ordinal was kneeling. While Kayn was still looking confident, his eyes began to say a slightly different story as he got closer. Slowly, Yasuo crouched in front of him, nearly at eye level, face still alight with a devious expression.

 

"You know, I think Jinx was right: You are quite attractive." The Captain mused, running his hand through Kayn's long blue bangs. When his prisoner attempted to jerk himself away Yasuo was quick to weave his fingers into the soft hair, gripping it tightly. Kayn hissed at the pain emanating from his scalp. Unfortunately for him, this was only the beginning. Satisfied that Kayn was going to stay put, Yasuo slid his hand down to the base of his braid strand, practically petting him. Using his other hand, he tilted the larger male's head upward before diving in for a rather cheeky kiss. Kayn's eyes flew open wide and he tried his best to squirm out of Yasuo's grasp, stopping when the other tightly grasped his hair again.

 

With the Ordinal thoroughly distracted, the Captain slowly brought his hand downward, lightly brushing his hand against Kayn's chest. With another smirk, he gently wiggled his hand beneath the other's uniform belt, finding his prize. Feeling Kayn gasp in shock, Yasuo took the chance to explore his mouth. Which, of course, didn't quite end so well for him. The moment Kayn figured out what was happening, he bit down on the intruding tongue, causing the Captain to bleed and pull back entirely.

 

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Kayn snarled, Yasuo's blood slowly flowing from his grimacing lips. Damn, he bit hard. Yasuo frowned slightly, wiping his mouth. He knew he should have expected that. Time to step it up. A sly smile began to appear as Yasuo went to tighten the chains a bit, forcing Kayn to sink lower onto the floor of the ship. Now all he could do was watch now. He couldn't even struggle much without injury.

 

Perfect.

 

Slipping his hand below Kayn's uniform belt once again, Yasuo gently cupped the Ordinal's package. Kayn kept silent, glaring at the Captain and not bothering to struggle. Not unless he wanted to dislocate his shoulders, that is. Irritated with the fabric barrier, Yasuo was quick to pull down Kayn's trousers to his knees, his prisoner shivering slightly the moment his length came into contact with the open air. Softly, he started to stroke the surprisingly thick cock in front of him. This was probably doing to be more fun than he thought. It certainly didn't take too long for Kayn to get half-hard and blushing from the contact. With a quick smug look towards the blue-haired man, Yasuo dived down to press his nose to the base, breathing in the heady musk. He gave a short glance upward to find that Kayn's face was a deep red. All the way from his neck to hairline.

 

Oh, this was great. Probably the best idea he has ever had.

 

Slowly but surely, Yasuo glided his tongue from base to tip. Making sure to get a good taste of him. Trying his best to ignore the pain of his bitten tongue, such a thing will heal with time and Ora. He never expected to be able to do this to the Ordinal again, so he was savouring every moment. Popping the head in his mouth, he gently sucked, making sure he was making direct eye contact the entire time. Kayn was so cute when he blushed. Even more so when you're the cause of it.

 

Getting back on track, Yasuo began bobbing his head along the length, never once breaking his gaze. Ah, it has been far too long since he got to do this. Much too long. Kayn was squirming from the contact, not used to this feeling one bit. In fact, he cannot recall anyone ever sucking him off like this. It was always rushed stretching and immediate fucking. Never any foreplay. But when he was looking down at the Captain with lust-heavy eyes, he couldn't help himself. Soft moans and pants came from his mouth with hardly any self-control on his part. No one ever felt the need to teach him any in regards to sexual matters.

 

_No one ever thought it would be necessary._

 

To think that a mere vagabond like this Captain recently discovered this fact. It would end badly should the information get out to other anti-Empire factions. Especially those damned Templars.

 

Fuck.

 

Yet, he couldn't tear his eyes away. There was just something so enchanting about Captain Yasuo sucking him off. He couldn't even fully fit into his mouth when fully hard the Captain having to use one of his hands to hold him at the same time. Yasuo's other hand snaked its way under his tight uniform to his chest. Most certainly to pay special attention to the hardening nubs to be found there. Feeling that Kayn is sufficiently riled up, Yasuo gradually slid the hard cock from his mouth. With an impish grin, he asked the Ordinal a rather short but simple question;

 

"So, why are you after the Ora gate?"

 

Kayn froze and clenched his jaw, glaring down at the other. Not sufficient enough it seems. Damn. Well, it looks like the Captain will enjoy himself a little bit more. Kayn was making some rather cute noises. He would like to hear them again. Although, he was curious as to how much the Ordinal could take before cumming. Or even how far his self-control could go.

 

Only one way to find out, really.

 

Yasuo went back to stroking his prisoner's rather lovely dick. Weaving his free hand into the blue bangs once again, he pulled Kayn's face towards his own. The Ordinal hissed and grit his teeth from the pressure placed on his shoulders. The Captain was close to popping them out of place should he tug him forward again. Not that he would mind, really.

 

This must be a dream. Kayn really didn't want to believe that Yasuo would just suddenly start putting his member in his mouth. Or even be kissing him at that moment. Hell, even if it wasn't, this is quite the experience. The Captain certainly was talented, there is no denying it. Yasuo smirked at the small moans that the Ordinal was unknowingly releasing. That legendary self-control seems to be slipping. Speeding up the pace of his hand, he increased his efforts to get Kayn as close to cumming as possible. It certainly didn't take long before the signs were clear. Was he a virgin? Or just inexperienced? Yasuo grinned at the thought. The idea of Kayn being under him mewing in pure uncontrollable, animalistic extasy as he rode him was extremely tempting. When the Ordinal was close, Yasuo quickly unhanded him and backed away. The look on Kayn's face was absolutely priceless. Between his kiss-bruised lips, the slight bit of drool, and conflicted gaze, Kayn was definitely wanting more.

 

"I'll ask again; Why are you after the Ora Gate?" Yasuo was nearly ready to unleash his last attempt to get the Ordinal to talk. Kayn squirmed, attempting to find some relief for his engorged arousal. Failing miserably all the while. It was a rather amusing sight and Yasuo was sure he was close to breaking.

 

"Power unimaginable, and glory to the Empire." Kayn finally said, attempting to speak confidently with a massive flush and a distinct lack of clothing. An endeavour to retain some sense of dignity it seems. This was some concerning news to the Captain. He knew the Ora Gate was a source of power but was it really infinite? There definitely was an underlying reason behind Kayn's response. Was it 'power to the empire' that he wanted, or just for himself?

 

"Why do you even want the power for?" Yasuo could tell that the blue-haired man was getting very frustrated at his situation, but the orgasm denial was important. It kept him under control and talking. The unfortunate thing about it is that it can wear off over time, so reapplication is needed. Kayn is definitely in need of some encouragement if that glare of his is any indication. Raking his eyes up and down the delicious and taut body, Yasuo started forming a plan.

 

Oh yes, this will do.

 

Plastering a giant smirk on his face, he approached the Ordinal, exuding an air of arrogance as he did. Kayn looked at him with cautious eyes, fully aware that the sexual torture was to continue. Yet, Yasuo didn't touch him immediately when he knelt down. The Ordinal's golden eyes met the Captain's warm brown. Of course, he tried to read any possible emotions that he could exploit. Unfortunately for him, the Captain has one hell of a poker face. Yasuo slowly moved his hands down, focusing on removing the upper half of his uniform. The warm and gentle touch was unexpected, Kayn couldn't help but squirm slightly when the Captain's hands wandered over his nipples, ribs, and belly button. He was slightly ticklish, which definitely didn't help matters. Jerking when Yasuo ghosted over his ribs again, Kayn was almost willing to dislocate his arms in an attempt to get away.

 

"Ticklish?" Yasuo asked with a chuckle, moving his face closer to Kayn's. They were close enough to feel each other's breath. The Ordinal continued to try to back away, pressing himself against the floor of the ship, trapping himself in the process. With Kayn's clothes no longer being in the way, Yasuo slowly lowered himself. Starting at Kayn's throat, he kissed and licked his way down to the exposed nubs. Hearing the blue-haired man's gasp of pleasure urged him onward, showering the sensitive little thing with plenty of kisses and licks, hardening it immensely. It wasn't long until the Captain went right to the other to repeat himself.

 

_Oh fuck._

 

Kayn wasn't sure how he was supposed to keep his composure when the fugitive was doing this. It definitely wasn't legal, what he was doing. Did the Ordinal care? It wasn't like he was able to think coherently. Damn, if only his past lovers were this patient and thorough. The Captain sure seemed to enjoy the act more than the fact that he was getting information.

 

_Oh._

 

The Ordinal was ripped from his thoughts when Yasuo nipped at his hip, attempting to get his attention. The white-haired man's impish grin certainly gave him that inclination. Knowing that Kayn wasn't going to try to ignore him, Yasuo continued his merry way down the solid body beneath him. To Kayn's surprise, he skipped the Ordinal's rock solid cock, letting out a very loud moan when the Captain found his prize. Popping one of Kayn's very well proportioned balls into his mouth, he practically milked a series of moans, gasps, and groans from him. Kayn never knew he was so sensitive, but then again no one ventured there. How curious. The Ordinal felt like he was melting under the ministrations of the Captain. He started to forget why he was there, just leaning back and enjoying the hot mouth engulfing him. It was blissful by any definition. Bliss that was ripped away by Yasuo when he ceased his actions as the other man pulled away to lean above him.

 

"Why do you want the power of the Ora Gate?" The Captain questioned firmly. Kayn at this point was in too much of a haze to pay all that much attention, just staring at Yasuo's face. Or rather his gloriously hot mouth. _Mmm._ With another impish grin, Yasuo quickly grabbed a hold of Kayn's hair, his braid more accurately, allowing the pain to bring him to attention. The Ordinal looked utterly delectable. It honestly wasn't fair. Damn him, this might be harder to stay on track than he expected. Face flushed, mind hazy, Kayn had no idea how to proceed. There was nothing preparing him except the Captain. Mostly the Captain's talented tongue.

 

"So I can overthrow Emperor Jarvan and take his place." The Ordinal managed to mutter out. It sounded so much different when said aloud. The thought seemed so right in his head, now it sounds so cruel to betray his childhood friend like that. This is still what he must do regardless of his feelings. The Demaxian Empire was suffering under his rule, she needs a firm hand to be stable. If not, then these damn Templars, the Syndicate and those who support them will weaken it to the point of failure. At that point, so many more will die in the blaze that follows the fall.

 

Captain Yasuo somewhat expected this. It was a common stereotype in his stories and fanfictions that he read often and in abundance. Bad guy wants the power to become a ruler over people with a ruthless hand, then the hero or heroine knocks him down a few pegs and saves the day. Sometimes with some mild revenge sex. Or even a good enough lay to make them less angry all the time. Oh well. Who knows if it might work this time, eh?

 

Thinking of the other questions that he might want to ask, he couldn't form the words. He already knows what happened to his brother, and why Kayn was after them. In fact, he knows all that he needs to right now. Aside from personal things to write stories about. Obviously. Yet, He couldn't help but notice Kayn's expression. A hit of sadness? Guilt? It was a tad expected, Ordinal's swear loyalty directly to the Emperor. They are handpicked to guide him in matters outside of his experience. Most often in war, military action and related policies. He does know of one Ordinal who is more knowledgeable with espionage and public opinion. She was a rather popular figure, after all.

 

Deciding quickly to cheer him up, Yasuo leans forward to press his lips softly against Kayn's. Kayn, with all the desperation in the world, returns it hungrily. He wants this and he needs it. There was no way he could think clearly with all these pesky emotions and arousal. The only one who could help at this moment was the Captain. The very Captain he wanted to capture and kill for a while now. Lucky him. Leaning back to allow Yasuo to kiss and caress every inch of his sensitive skin, he allowed himself to relax. The Captain won't hurt him. There will be no pain involved. Just sex. Hopefully good sex. Preferably without the Ordinal bottoming, which he doesn't think will happen. Yasuo seems pretty eager to swallow his cock whole after all. He was practically worshipping it. Simply laying back and watching him was rather amusing and arousing.

 

Slowly, Yasuo was kissing, licking, and nipping his way down the toned body, making his way to the engorged cock. Hell, it was weeping from all the teasing. The Captain popped the brightly coloured head into his mouth, tasting him again. The sheer amount of Ora within Kayn flavoured his cum, sweetening it in ways that eating certain fruits never could. It truly was addictive. Kayn froze when Yasuo looked up with a smirk in his gaze. Before he could react, the white-haired man began bobbing his head rapidly, bringing him into a haze again. The hum and white-hot burn of arousal coursed through his veins, overflowing his senses. He couldn't hear anything, not even Rhaast's banter. It was peaceful at the very least.

 

As suddenly as he started, Yasuo pulled off with a loud pop and backed away again. Yet, Kayn's growl stopped in his throat when he saw the Captain turn around and slip out of his infernal harem pants and boots. He was going commando.

 

Holy Ora.

 

Somehow it got even better.

 

Dropping to his knees gracelessly, Yasuo leans forward slightly, giving the Ordinal a nice view of his delicious ass. Sliding his hand into a hidden compartment in his shoulder guard revealed a small bottle of lube. He knew having it would come in handy, did not expect to use it in this exact situation, but it works regardless. Coating his fingers slowly and in complete view of Kayn, he slowly pressed one against his tight hole. There wasn't much time for preparation. Patience is in short supply, after all.

 

Captain Yasuo was determined to put on a good show regardless of this. Determined to make this the best lay of Kayn's life. He loosened up with practiced ease around his fingers, making sure to not hit a certain spot. There will be time for it later. The sound of panting and poorly-silenced huffs were heard behind him by the time he was able to fit three slender fingers in him. Even when he pulled them out could he hear Kayn softly swearing in the background.

 

Slowly turning his head around, Yasuo saw the Ordinal struggling against his bindings with a red face and possibly one of the hardest and most perfect of all dicks he has ever seen. He was a bit wary of loosening the Silver-Steel chains. Choosing to do so anyway. Kayn sat up quickly and caught Yasuo's lips roughly as the Captain met him halfway. They didn't even bother stopping while the Captain adjusted his very solid target. Hell, they didn't even stop when Yasuo suddenly dropped down onto him. Kayn may have gasped and moaned loudly. He would never admit it though.

 

Taking no time to allow him to adjust, the Ordinal thrusted upward sharply, catching Yasuo off-guard. Breaking away, the Captain leaned back and ground down with the thrusts. The two quickly found a rhythm, moulding themselves into each other's heated embrace. Simply removing the bindings was looking very tempting right now. Trying to dismiss the thought, he wove his fingers into blue bangs and pulled him back into a fierce battle of teeth and lips. Certainly eager to lose, but not without giving a good fight. His other hand was slowly running down Kayn's built chest, flank and abs before trailing his way up again.

 

If only he could have this every day until his inevitable and poetic 'going down with the ship' moment, that would be great. Hopefully, that time isn't soon. It damn well better not be soon, he would very much want a few more sessions of this before he died.

 

Making a quick, albeit very stupid, decision, Yasuo unlocked the bindings from Kayn's arms. The strong hands immediately found their way onto his ass and hair. It was a stupid but satisfying choice, at least now if he does die it will be with a satisfied smile on his face. The thought was cut short as he found himself face down into the floor of the ship, Kayn pounding into him from behind with a ferocity that the Captain should have expected. Looks like he didn't take all too well with the teasing. Oh well. Looks like he will wake up with a sore ass and hips tomorrow. Probably with a huge bruise on his face also.

 

Heh.

 

He felt a tight and powerful yank at the base of his ponytail, temporarily being blinded by the flood of fluffy white hair flowing around him. It almost was as potent of a blinder as Kayn hitting his prostate directly with the velocity of a speed train. Hell, if Yasuo wasn't loud before, most certainly the rest of the ship knows he isn't in a dry spell anymore. Kayn seemed to enjoy it in a primal way like he was staking his claim on the Captain's delicious ass.

 

Hopefully, it wouldn't get Jinx trying to 'rescue' him. Don't need that to happen ever again.

 

Kayn took a large handful of the unleashed hair and tugged Yasuo up. It was satisfying, hearing him hiss in pain, grinding back onto him like the eager little slut that he is. If he keeps it up, Kayn might just keep him. Hell, he'll do it anyway. The crew already has a pilot, they won't need their captain as much as he does. The Ordinal's little mental planning was cut short as Yasuo pressed back against him sharply and practically screamed his name. The white-haired man nearly collapsed onto the cum-soaked floor of the ship, only avoiding such a fate by Kayn's grip on him.

 

As gently as he could manage, Kayn pulled Yasuo against his chest. The Captain's ass was tighter than ever, completely milking him and almost bringing him right to the edge. Nuzzling the apex of Yasuo's neck, he bit down hard enough to slightly break the skin and came hard and deep into the Captain's ass.

 

* * *

 

It took him what seemed like about an hour to wake up from his sex-induced blackout. Yasuo groaned, he was right about feeling the after-effects when he woke up. Damn, that was one hell of a session. Kayn definitely has some immense stamina to go with that willpower. He tried to stretch out some of the muscle aches, only to find that his arms were tied to the headboard above him. That was precisely when he panicked. A familiar chuckle broke his thought bubble. Turning his head over to the sound, he saw Kayn sitting in a plush armchair not too far from the unfamiliar bed. It was a very soft bed regardless. Very soft. Nothing but the best for the Ordinal apparently.

 

"I assume you have some idea of where you are?" Kayn asked him. The man managed to sound bored. Yasuo knew he had gained some amusement from the situation, he was in a similar position not too long ago after all. Now that he thought about it, it certainly looked like a bedroom. More lavish than he ever had to be sure.

 

Oh shit, were they on Kayn's ship? Fuck!

 

"What happened to my crew? Where is my ship?!" Yasuo most definitely did not want to be here, even if the sheets were _heavenly_. Especially if the sheets were Kayn's. The first response he got from the Ordinal was a series of chuckles.

 

"Always thinking of your friends, aren't you Captain?"

 

Yasuo bristled at that. That bastard had to have killed them. Now he was kidnapped, shackled to the Ordinal's extravagant headboard and nestled into the softest damn blanket in the galaxy. He never should have unshackled the murdering son of a bitch. It was the stupidest idea he ever had.

 

"Perhaps you shouldn't jump to conclusions." Kayn's voice whispered next to his exposed ear, the cybernetic shelling was removed. Even with knowing that every scrap of his clothing was removed, having none of his mechanical coverings made him feel more naked than ever. Having a completely unbound Ordinal near him like this didn't help matters.

 

"I merely took you hostage, then the crew of the Morning Star landed on an outpost world, and I signalled for my ship. Your friends are safe. For now at least."

 

Well, that was a small relief. At least he gets his other sessions now. Even if he is held captive.

 

Kayn broke his thoughts with a forceful and eager liplock, one he was only somewhat hesitant to return.

 

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all._


End file.
